Ce jourlà
by Sephy Sagara
Summary: Trowa ne sait plus réellement où il en est. Ce qu'il vit actuellement estil un rêve ou tout simplement la réalité ? résumé nul, je le sais '
1. Prologue

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Titre : Ce jour-là..

Genre : OOC sur Trowa

**Ce jour-là….**

**Prologue**

Je m'étais levé de bonne heure, comme chaque matin, pour préparer le petit déjeuner. C'était devenu un automatisme chez moi depuis le début de la guerre.

Comme chaque jour, je profitais de ce moment de liberté pour respirer pleinement la joie qui m'était offerte d'être toujours en vie. J'aimais ce moment de la journée où, dans notre maison sous l'emprise du silence, j'étais le seul à évoluer.

Bien vite cependant, Quatre venait me rejoindre, le sourire aux lèvres. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il faisait pour être de si bonne humeur le matin…. Il est un peu comme Duo, si on y réfléchit bien.

Quatre est un véritable ami pour moi, le seul à qui je puisse parler librement, un confident. Dès le premier instant où nos regards se sont croisés, on s'est compris.

Pourtant…. Pourtant au fond de moi, il y a une chose que je ne lui ai jamais avoué. Cette chose me ronge à présent, détruisant petit à petit chaque particule de mon être sans qui je puisse y remédier. Mais je ne peux pas le lui dire.

Il est neuf heures à l'horloge, cela fait près de deux heures que je suis dans mes pensées. Il me regarde et sourit à nouveau. J'ai cette étrange impression qu'il peut lire en moi à livre ouvert, sans savoir si je dois en être heureux ou non. Je baisse les yeux sur ma tasse de café. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, il s'est approché de moi. Je sursaute lorsque sa main se pose sur la mienne. Lui, il continue de sourire, fidèle à lui-même.

« On devrait en parler, tu ne crois pas ? »

Je lui lance un coup d'œil interrogateur. Serait-il possible qu'il soit au courant ? Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que non, mais l'étrange lueur au fond de ses prunelles marines me dirent le contraire.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je le regarde sans trop réellement comprendre où il veut en venir. Pourquoi faut-il qu'on aborde ce sujet ? J'ai déjà du mal à comprendre ce que je ressens alors l'exprimer à quelqu'un d'autre….

Pourtant malgré moi, je me mets à parler, à raconter tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur en espérant pouvoir trouver une solution à mon problème…. Problème…. Drôle de mot pour qualifier la situation… mais je n'en trouve pas d'autre.

Comment expliquer autrement ce sentiment étrange qui vous ronge de l'intérieur, qui vous brise et vous fait souffrir chaque fois que vous croisez l'être tant convoiter ?

J'ai mal, mal depuis le moment où je me suis rendu compte de ce que je ressentais, mal depuis le jour où je l'ai vu partir de la maison avec cet étrange sentiment de jamais plus le revoir…

« Dis-le-lui ? »

« Hein ? »

« Dis-lui ce que tu ressens »

Je regarde Quatre me demandant s'il a perdu la tête ou non. Car évidemment, il ne peut s'agir que d'une plaisanterie de sa part. Dans ce cas, pourquoi il garde cet air sérieux ?

« Je ne peux pas »

« Pourquoi ? »

Je me retourne à ces mots. Wufei était là aussi. Je m'en étais pas aperçu. Il me détaille, j'ai la désagréable impression d'être passé au microscope.

« Parce que c'est un homme ou parce que c'est Heero Yui ? »

Sans le vouloir, je sursaute à l'annonce de ce nom. Heero Yui…. La personne qui me hante même une fois réveillées, la personne qui m'obsède à longueur de journée… la personne que j'aime….

« Je…. »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. La seule chose que je puisse faire c'est me concentrer sur ma tasse de café que je n'ai pas touché depuis que je me la suis servie, il y a deux heures.

« Il ne te rejettera pas, tu sais »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?!! »

Quatre émis un petit rire cristallin en entendant le son de ma voix. Je m'étais involontairement laissé emporter. Servant le café à Wufei, ils vinrent s'asseoir tous deux en face de moi et me regardèrent en souriant, me mettant plus que mal à l'aise.

« Dis-moi, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé, il y a un mois ? »

Je hoche discrètement la tête. Comment je peux oublier ce jour là. On était en mission, comme à l'accoutumé, quand les choses se sont gâtées. En moins de temps qu'il ne l'avait fallu pour le dire, je m'étais retrouvé au milieu des flammes, avec les côtes en miettes. J'aurais du mourir. Seulement….

« Lorsqu'on l'a vu surgir de l'entrepôt en feu te portant sur ses épaules, on a d'abord été paniqué. Non pas parce qu'on te croyait mort mais plutôt parce que, l'espace d'un instant, Heero avait laissé tombé son masque de soldat parfait. Contre toute attente, il avait fait demi-tour et était allé te chercher et….. t'a ramen »

Le discours de Quatre me touche droit au cœur. J'en ai des larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues. Des tremblements s'emparent de mon corps lorsque j'entends Wufei prononcer ses quelques mots.

« Lui aussi, il t'aime »


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Titre : Ce jour-là..

Genre : OOC sur Trowa

Réponses aux reviews :

Kimiko06 : et voici la suite (et aussi le pourquoi de OOC, quoique, comme tu le dis, c'est difficile de savoir si on peut qualifier le personnage de Trowa comme OOC )

China : il suffisait de demander

Supervovo : hum… si tu aimes les couples changeant de l'ordinaire, te propose de lire une autre fic que je fais en parallèle : au-delà de toute espérance. C'est un couple… hum… assez rare, je dois dire o

**Ce jour-là….**

**Chapitre 1**

J'ai l'impression de faire un cauchemar tout en étant réveillé. Cela fait trois jours que j'ai eu cette discussion avec Quatre et Wufei. Trois longues et dures journées pendant lesquelles les sous-entendus allaient bon train. Ben voyons, comme si c'était facile d'avouer ses sentiments. Et à monsieur soldat parfait en plus. j'aimerais bien les y voir, tiens. Mais voilà, c'est moi l'amoureux transit, c'est moi qui ne peut s'empêcher de penser à lui toute la journée, pas eux. Comme je hais l'amour. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi un sentiment censé apporter réconfort et joie peut faire tant souffrir.

« Trowa ? …. Trowa ? »

Je me retourne pour faire face au regard inquiet de Quatre. D'un geste, je le rassure son mon état de santé, bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire vu son empathie.

« Heero t'attend »

« Heero ? »

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi Monsieur glaçon m'attend. Visiblement mon trouble doit se lire quelque peu sur mon visage car j'entends le rire cristallin de Quatre.

« les courses…. Il faut que tu ailles avec lui »

« aah »

« Dépêches-toi un peu !!!»

J'opine de la tête tout en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée sans avoir comprit le moindre sens aux paroles de mon ami. Faut dire que je ne suis pas totalement réveiller. Je dors très peu en ce moment. Je sens une présence à mes côtés. Wufei. Je me disais bien que je ne l'avais pas encore vu aujourd'hui. C'était vraiment trop beau. Je me demande ce qui va me tomber dessus. J'ai à peine de temps de penser ses mots qu'une bombe ou plutôt un corps me tombe dessus.

« Tro-chan !!!!!!!!!! »

Maxwell. J'aurais dû m'en douter. La prochaine fois faudra que je me rappelle de ne plus penser ce genre de connerie. C'est qu'il est pas tout léger le ricain et vu d'où il m'est tombé dessus….

« Tu prendras bien soin de mon Hee-chan à moi, hein ? »

« Maxwell …»

Cette voix…. Je sursaute malgré moi. Seul Wufei remarque mon trouble et sourit discrètement.

« Hee-chan !!!!! »

Sans le moindre mot, il prit Duo par l'encolure de sa chemise et le déposa un peu plus loin avant de m'aider à me relever. Son regard était resté de marbre pendant tout ce temps. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Ça y est, je me remets à divaguer. Comment voulez-vous que j'essaie de l'oublier un tant soit peu si chaque fois qu'il apparaît, je le scrute au microscope. Enfin microscope est un peu exagéré.

Reprenant un semblant de calme intérieur, je le suis jusqu'à la voiture. Je sais déjà d'avance que c'est moi qui vais conduire. Il en a toujours été ainsi. Je ne crois pas me souvenir de l'avoir vu une fois conduire, si ce n'est qu lorsque Duo est complètement ivre et qu'ils rentrent ensemble. De toute façon, s'il tient à sa vie, c'est la seule chose à faire. Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop voir notre dieu de la mort au volant. C'est un mania de la vitesse, si bien qu'on se demande comment on fait pour s'en sortir indemne à chaque fois qu'il conduit.

Duo … je me demande quelle genre de relation il entretient avec Heero. Chaque fois que l'on voit l'un, l'autre n'est pas loin. Il ne peut s'agir d'une simple complicité comme entre moi et Quatre. Toutes les missions, ils les font ensemble toutes les nuits, ils les passent ensemble.

A cette pensée, mon cœur se serre. J'ai beau tenté de me persuader du contraire mais au fond de moi, je suis jaloux… oui, je suis jaloux de Duo, lui qui vit à côté de celui que j'aime, lui qui peut se permettre des choses que même aucun dieu n'oserait faire…

Une main se pose sur la mienne. Je relève la tête pour voir le visage d'Heero pencher sur moi, une expression indéchiffrable dans son regard. Regardant autour de moi, je m'aperçois qu'on est dans un café. Les achats étaient déjà terminés et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Je rougis, gêné d'être resté ainsi dans mes pensées pendant tout ce temps. Il me sourit. C'est bien la première fois que je vois ce genre de sourire sur son visage.

« Il est 20h, les autres doivent déjà avoir mang »

Vingt heure ? Mentalement, je fais le bilan de ce que j'ai fait ce matin et… je pique du nez dans ma verre en me rendant compte de la situation : on était parti depuis ce matin. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pendant tout ce temps ? Une journée entière à maudire Duo… eh ben, je ne m'améliore décidément pas.

« ça te dérange pas ? »

« hum ? »

ça y est, j'étais encore partie dans mes pensées… ça devient une mauvaise habitude.

« Je te demandais si ça te dérangeais si l'on dinait en ville »

Diner en ville ? En ville, rien qu'avec Heero ?

« ..On peut rentrer si tu veux »

Visiblement mon trouble ne lui avait pas échapper. Il a vraiment les yeux partout… Trowa, mon grand, reviens sur terre et arrête de t'imaginer des trucs. Heero te demande juste si tu veux diner, rien de plus.

« Tu proposes quoi ? »

« Que dirais-tu de la Crique ? »

La Crique… un restaurant situé en bordure de mer, non loin d'une falaise. C'était un lieu très prisé par les amoureux pour son calme et son silence… Personnellement, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. Tout ce que je sais, je le tiens de Catherine.

Cette journée est vraiment bizarre… je dois avoir loupé un épisode quelque part car je ne comprends strictement pas ce qui m'arrive. Mais comme le dirait ce vieux professeur, Carpe Diem[1]. Et c'est bien mon intention.

C'est donc en sa compagnie que je quitte le café pour la plage. Comme elle ne se trouve pas trop loin, nous nous y dirigeons à pied. La brise légère guide nos pas…

Ben voyons… après les analyses psychologiques, la poésie. Je fais finir cinglé si ça continue !! Mon cerveau ne risque de ne pas supporter plus longtemps ce flots de pensées auxquelles il n'est pas habitué. Mais voilà, je n'y arrivera pas. ça m'énerve plus que toute chose d'être aussi impuissant.

Le serveur nous apporte les entrées. C'est à ce moment que je remarque que la place qu'il nous fut attribué donne sur la baie en elle-même. Pas la peine de me maudire une nouvelle, je crois que je l'ai assez fait pour le restant de ma vie.

D'un regard je m'excuse auprès de Heero. Je lui suis d'une piètre compagnie, je le sais.

« J'aimerais bien connaître qui occupe tes pensées au point de tout de faire oubli »

Je sursaute. Il rigole. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire auparavant. L'arrivée du serveur me dispense de lui répondre. Dans un sens tant mieux, je n'aurais pas su quoi lui répondre. Pourtant je sens qu'il n'a pas abandonné la partie.

Ça me fait drôle d'être assis là, avec Heero que je ne connais pas. un Heero qui sait se montrer galant, charmeur, drôle, qui éveillait la curiosité. C'est à se demander si je ne suis pas en train de rêver.

Oui, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Bientôt je me réveillerais dans cette maison silencieuse. Comme d'habitude, je préparerais le petit déjeuner avant que Quatre vienne me rejoindre dans la cuisine. Ensemble, nous attendrons le réveil de Wufei. Ensuite Duo viendrait nous rejoindre dans un raffut indescriptible et dont seul lui en est capable.

Oui, tout cela n'est qu'un rêve… un simple rêve… un simple rêve qui prendra fin en même temps que le levée du soleil….

* * *

[1] Proverbe latin : « Profite du jour présent »


	3. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Titre : Ce jour-là..

Genre : OOC sur Trowa

Réponses aux Reviews :

Kimiko06 et SuperVovo: rêve ou réalité, la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre

China : hum… songeuse un chapitre comme celui-ci ?

**Ce jour-là….**

**Chapitre 2**

Comme chaque matin, je me réveille dans cette maison silencieuse. Doucement, je descend une à une les marches afin de ne réveiller personne et je me dirige vers la cuisine. Pourtant, aujourd'hui quelque chose m'échappe, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être moi même. Certainement le manque de sommeil, pour ne pas changer.

Ouvrant le frigo, je plonge le nez à l'intérieur, cherchant tout ce qui est susceptible d'être comestible pour un petit déjeuner. Un bref regard et tout est décid : ça sera du pain perdu… aussi perdu que moi aujourd'hui. Pfff écoutez-moi ça, c'est à peine le début de la journée et je m'enfonce dans un défaitisme pas possible…. Heureusement que personne d'autre que moi ne peut entendre le fond de ma pensée….enfin…. il y a Quatre mais il ne prendrait pas ce risque.

Un bruit léger m'averti que le facteur vient de passer. Avec nochalance, je me dirige vers la porte que j'ouvre pour aller chercher le courrier à l'extérieur. Dehors, le temps semble instable. Pas moyen de savoir s'il fera beau ou s'il pleuvra avant une bonne heure au moins. Ouvrant la boite aux lettres, je me mis à examiner son contenu. La majorité de celui-ci était essentiellement pour Duo et Heero. Peut-être le seul point qu'ils avaient réellement en commun mise à part le fait d'être tout les deux pilotes et aussi suicidaire l'un que l'autre. A eux seuls, ils possédaient une vingtaine d'abonnement à des magazines différents et en tout genre : armes blanches et petits calibres, informatique, rock et techno, BD ou encore jeux vidéos. A cela fallait rajouter toutes les commandes online qu'ils réalisaient. Le pire c'est qu'ils parvenaient à avoir tout cela sans débourser le moindre francs. Faudra un jour qu'ils m'expliquent comment ils font…

Le reste du courrier est banal : facture d'électricité, publicité et lettre de Relena… elle est vraiment perpicace celle-là. Elle a toujours pas compris que Heero ne s'intéressait pas à elle et que, si elle n'était pas le symbole de la paix, cela ferait longtemps qu'elle serait sous terre. Mais bon…. A pas de cerveau, pas de réflexion….. je préfère voir Heero avec Duo plutôt avec cette chose qui ne sert qu'à attirer des ennuis.

« …courrier ? »

Un visage souriant et essoufflé se penche vers moi et se saisit de la lettre que j'avais encore en main…. Une grimace étire son visage lorsqu'il reconnaît l'écriture.

« .. décidément, elle n'abandonne jamais…. »

Si c'est un rêve, faites que je m'éveille pas…. je veux y rester pour toujours…. Quoi ? Je fantasme et alors ? J'aimerais bien voir votre tête si la première personne qui vous tombait dessus par un beau matin n'était autre que l'objet de vos rêves les plus fous, de tous vos envies, vêtu d'un petit short moulant blanc avec un tee-shirt bleu des plus seyant et qu'en plus il vous adresse le plus beau des sourires….

« encore dans la lune… »

Je pose mes yeux émeraudes sur lui. Il rigole. Visiblement, ça ne semble pas trop le déranger mais moi ça me gêne beaucoup.

« hum….. je vais me changer, ensuite je vais t'aider pour le p'tit dej »

Petit dej ? Zut, je l'avais presque oublié celui-l !! Opinant de la tête, je le laisse partir, tout en me dirigeant la cuisine. J'ai failli oublié de cuisiner…. Mais où avais-je la tête ? ….Je sais, question idiote mais bon….

Enfin je me demande depuis quand Heero est si ouvert… d'habitude on a droit à des « hn », « baka », « mission acceptée », « Omae o Korosu », …. Bref, c'est vraiment pas dans son habitude d'aligner plus de trois mots. Je comprend de moins en moins le monde qui m'entoure… et pourquoi je suis si fatigué, moi ? oh pis j'en ai marre !!!

Deux mains se saisirent des miennes, empêchant le plat de tomber. Un frisson me parcourt l'ensemble de mon corps. Si ça continue, je crois que je vais craquer…

« Je te laisse seul cinq minutes et voilà ce que ça donne…. »

Sa voix n'est que murmure à mes oreilles. Mon cœur bat si vite dans ma poitrine que j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait la quitter à tout moment. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je suis amoureux et alors ? Est-ce que cela doit obligatoirement faire autant d'effet ou bien est-ce le fruit de mon imagination, tout comme la soirée d'hier ?

Il a les mains étrangement douce pour quelqu'un qui, lorsqu'il ne passe pas son temps sur son portable, turlupine son Gundam. Je me sens si bien dans ses bras. Au point que j'en deviens romantique….. ben voyons mon petit Trowa…. Tu as l'esprit totalement dérangé… tu vas finir à l'asile si ça continue

« sourire !!!! cheeeeeeeesssssssssseeee !!!! »

Je me retourne juste à temps pour voir un flash crépillé et entendre le rire diabolique de Duo.

« Alors, vous êtes finalement ensemble ? »

« La soirée a du être hoooooooooooottttttttttttttt »

 « Ohhhhh, et on peut savoir comment tu sais ça ? »

« Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? »

Tout en disant cela, l'américain avait saisit la main du pilote de Shenlong. Ça alors, je n'en reviens pas : Duo et Wufei … Dire que je m'étais douté de rien…

Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas des deux autres qui ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

Minute !! Si ce qu'ils disent est vrai alors…….alors la soirée d'hier n'était pas un rêve ? Ce dîner à la Crique, la promenade sur la plage, sa main dans la mienne, ses baisers au creux de mon coup….. tout ça, c'était la réalit !!

Le rouge me monte aux joues alors que Heero me sert un peu plus contre lui. mon rêve est devenu réalité……du moins je le crois et je veux le croire…

Le petit déjeuner est enfin prêt. Je vois un sourire de soulagement identique sur les visages de Duo et Wufei lorsque je leur apporte leur assiette. Finalement…. Ce n'est pas si mal de réfléchir….

Un regard à Quatre…. Il me sourit… il a compris… et maintenant… maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à dire….

« Itadakimasu[1] !!!! »

* * *

[1] Bon Appétit en jap


End file.
